The Orange Prodigy
by sintenigious
Summary: Godlike Naruto, pairing undecided. Naruto's mother is still alive and he learns to become a powerful god. Minato and the kyubi still exist in narutos mind. Stars at the age of six and will go through chunin exams. Spoilers, obviously. I did not make naruto and neither do I own it. Probs not going to continue so if u want what was going to happen in a summary, pm me
1. Chapter 1

The Orange Prodigy

I do not own naruto and am not making any money out of this. simply a fic

Summary

naruto is trained by obito until he is 9. he is also trained by minato and kurama which makes him kage level at the age of 12. read to see how his team mates and teachers react when they see his power.

Chapter 1 - The Prodigy

October 10

Naruto was the child's name. It was a simple yet nice name, a name that the tongue enjoyed saying. Obito Uchiha looked at his sensei dead on the ground and felt ashamed. Minato had protected naruto to his death having poured all of his chakra into the newborn to protect him whilst sealing the kyubi in him wasn't an easy thing to do, in fact only obito's sensei could have done it and even then it took minato's life.

Without his father to protect him, naruto would be killed because of his identity. Obito had done this, it was because of him his sensei was dead but now he had made a decision, he would raise naruto until naruto was strong enough, at which point he would return him to kushina, his mother who was alive because obito had saved her from the kyubi. naruto would become the most powerful ninja ever known and it was up to obito to do this

naruto's mindscape

the kyubi was yet again imprisoned, how he hated the 4th for this. though something was different this time, as he sensed someone elses presence. that was when he noticed someone standing the infront of him with the kage attire he had just worn recently.

"if I could fight and use my chakra I would tear you apart. Minato." the nine tails raged.

"Well I sealed all of my chakra into naruto so I guess im here to stay, now we have a lifetime to get over our differences. I guess this place can do with some redecorating, what do you say?" the 4th hokage asked

kurama smiled

(about) 6 years later. naruto's mindscape

where was he. The last thing naruto remembered was passing out from having mastered the wind style tornado technique. he was a prodigy for his age. he had mastered the body flicker, henge, clone, shadow clone and harem techniques and could successfully do them all without any hand seals or poofs of smoke. not to mention that he had a huge elemental affinity for wind and great elemental affinities for both fire and lightning. he had a below average affinity for water and absolutely no hope for earth. obito sensei had told him not to worry since he had 3 affinities at the age of 6.

his ninjutsu wasnt even his strongest area right now. He was currently learning the golden body taijutsu which was practically impossible unless you were a senju, luckily for him his uzumaki blood had some senju in it which made it possible for him to learn it. he would be able to rival konoha's green beast without the beast opening the inber gates once he mastered it. his kenjutsu was also in great form being able to fight on level with obito sensei with them just using swords.

This level of power was only achieved because of his fierce determination and large chakra reserves

Anyway back to the situation at hand Naruto explored his luxury mindscape that he was currently in. Then he came up to two figures. one was almost identical to him with the same clothes that obito sensei had given him and everything. the only differences were height, eyes and at the back of the stranger' s cloak was written 4th hokage.

the other figure was a cute little fox with nine tails. It closely resembled the puppies of the inzuka clan except it was a fox and had nine tails.

the man who seemed to be the fourth hokage spoke "we would like to train you now that you are six but first I think we have a lot of explaining to do."

End of Chapter 1

This is going to be a godlike naruto fic so if yoh dont want to read it dont.

also pairings are undecided but will most likely go for naruto hinata - leave a suggestion in a review.

here are people who I will accept

naruto

temari

sakura

hinata

ten ten

ino

ayame

civillian girl

harem - please suggest who if you want this

other - most likely will not be chosen

Also please review, amount of reviews will depict whether or not I should continue the story


	2. Chapter 2

The Orange Prodigy

this is a chapter entailing the state and changes ive made to konoha which is one and how naruto is going to settle into konoha.

sorry it is a bit short, later chapters will be longer though

Chapter 2: Kushina

Kushina was as sly as a fox

To everyone else in the village, naruto, her son was at the sanw boarding schook she had gone to before she came to the village, so whilst veing out of the village the third had allowed him to remain a citizen of konoha. He had to of vourse since it was the widowed mother's wish

In actual fact naruto had been under the care of obito who was to train naruto to become powerful. She had got to meet naruto once every month or so, to cuddle him and to see his progress however when he turned 4 obito decided it would be better if he travelled around the world without coming to konoha because of his organization was starting to become suspicious.

So Kushina hadn't seen her child for 5 years,

which was practically death to a mother.

Of course Kushina had done everything she could to keep konoha safe until her son returned. She was on the council and that allowed her to make substantial changes to the development of konoha. Probably one of the biggest changes she made was persuading the other members of the council to let the innocent of the uchiha to live. she manag3d to only save 3 or 4 families which wasn't much bur she managed to save mikoto's(her best friend) family.

However after she found out that the council had used mikoto's first born itachi to slaughter the clan she became wnraged and resigned from the council.

Kushina had decided to live in a one bedroom apartment because her own japanese mansion (similiar to the hyuga clan's) was too big for just her.

She had planned out everything for naruto. Like herself naruto would be put into the right academy class (meaning classmates of the same age) even though he would be joining late. the sandaime allowed this because naruto had been supposedly going to a ninja boarding school.

The reason for why she did this was because she didn't want naruto to grow up alone being older than his yeargroup. She also did this because in his yeargroup was uchiha sasuke, the tyoe of guy she would have bashed when she was younger. sasuke was the son of her rival (Mikoto).

Everything had been set for Naruto's return except he old mansion. The sandaime made a mistake and didn't think it would take that lonh of a time to be cleaned. So naruto would have to cramp in with her because the mansion would still be under cleaning the night naruto came but they would be finished in the morning.

kushina was more than happy about this because she had 5 years of cuddling and hugging to give the unsuspecting boy. Her strength was unmatched even by tsunade.

End of Chapter 2

please review

character pairing are still open, leave suggestions in your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

The Orange Prodigy

Chapter 3: The Village of Konoha

today was Naruto's 9th birthday and the day he was going to return to konoha. However Obito sensei had laid out a final test for him to see how much he had improved.

The test included throwjng 100 kunai at 10 targets from 50 metres away. He easily aced this test hitting all the kunai in the 15cm bullseye range. The reason he had been able to do rhis was because of the weight seals placed on him by obito which allowed him to gain the strength of a jonin.

the second test was about fuuinjutsu (seals). Which was his speciality thanks to his two little secrets in his head. he was able to do a simple hirashin jutsu. he had to place the hirashin seal of something bigger than a pillow and it took him about an hour to make the seal. he had placed a single hirashin seal in all of the 5 great villages except konoha which allowed him to enter undetected. he had placed a seal on one of the trees that surrounded konoha too. The hirashin wasn't much use to him in combat unless he wanted to run away.

the third test was taijutsu and kenjutsu. A test he easily passed because of his almost mastery over taijutsu and was able to defeat obito sensei in combat with his sword. his sword was the only addition to his outfit since he was 6. it was like a normal katana except it was gold and was held at his waist.

obito sensei hadn't trained him much in genjutsu, knowing he would not be able to combat much of the stronger shinobi with it until he was older and naruto was fine with that.

After the tests he and obito sensei teleported him to the boarding school he was supposedly at. Obito released his genjutsu over a teacher who had marked naruto present every sjngle day and had passed him with sufficient marks. It was the end of the year for the boarding school so naruto was sent to the principal after which he was escorted to konoha.

Naruto had already said his goodbyes to obito sensei but was overcome with joy when he stepped into the gates of konoha. There was a small greeting party for him which included the sandiame hokage and uchiha family of three with a boy about his age and a tall red haired woman who he assumed to be his mother.

Kushina quickly grabbed him in a hug which almost killed the boy and he shook hands with the people he would now call fugaksu uncle and mikoto aunty. The brat simply ignored his arrival looking the other way and he was welcomed by the sandaime.

He was informed of his sleeping arrange which he would have been okay with until his mother hugged him. Later that night after the festival of the 4th hokage he slipped into his mindscape to congratulate his father.

Naruto's mindscape

The luxury mindscape was fitting for the strongest of all biju and the 4th hokage.

"hey kit, Id hate to be you right now" exclaimed the kyubi who had gotten a lot nicer over the years.

"happy birthday son" exclaimed his father who couldn't possibly have become nicer but somehow he had.

"Dad you are amazing, all these people love you" Naruto stated "but you said you were going to tell me what happened to me when I was born today."

The kyubi smiled "Please do explain"

Minato started to sweat.

End of Chapter 3

Ill tell you how it and the death night goes in the next chapter, please review.

also therell be a timeskip to the next year jan, in the next chapter, the academy ended yesterday in my point of view so this the year of the academy

january - Academy starts and no holidays exceot staurday and sundays

early october academy ends.

Pairings are still undecided.


	4. Chapter 4

The Orange Prodigy

Chapter 4 - Old friends and New

timeskip to night before the start of the academy for naruto

naruto had learnt a lot about konoha in rhese past few months. He had learnt never ever to sleep on the same bed as his mom otherwise he would die from lack of oxygen.

He had also learnt about how Obito sensei had killed his father and released the kyubi onto the village. He was sad but wasn't mad at obitk sensei considering everything his first sensei had done for him. He knew now that he was a jinchuriki and the cute little fox he knew was the raging monster that nearly destrkyed konoha.

he had also learnt a bit about his new classmates. A boy by the name of inzuka kiba was the dead last of the academy and Sasuke was the first. How he hated sasuke and his fangirls (fanboys in some cases).

He learned a lot about a girl named hinata who he had helped out when she was being bullied. Of course he couldn't shos them any techniques or skill in taijutsu (other wise the sandaime may have gotten a hit suspicious) but he did show them his never give up attitude and ninja way. Getting beat up in the process but allowing hinata to escape. they had hung out a lot duding the holidays and she had become his bestfriend. Their meetings only tk be interupted by kiba who was trying to get attention.

He sighed as he walked around the giant mansion he had for a house. He really wanted to help out kiba but didnt know how.

Suddenly his mother told him to go to bed since he need a good night sleep and that was just what he got.

in the morning

Naruto woke up to his mother's intent stare. It was 6 in the morning and he didn't have a clue how lkng she had been staring at him and why. When he got off his bed he was manhandled by his mother who shouted at him for having such messy hair.

At the academy

his mother basically wressled him into getting ready. She wasnted him to look like a 'gentleman' so he wasn't allowed to wear his cloak or his katana. She allowed him to wear the vest since it was a weight vest which aided him in getting stronger and allowed all his other clothes.

He had to talk to the sandaime ubtil the class had started at which point Iruka lresented him. In the dead centre of the first row was sasuke his family 'friend' filling up the rest of the first row was some of his fangirls. The middle row consisted completely of a mixture of sasuke fan girls and fanboys.

Hinata was in the first row sitting next to a girl he recognised as ino. There was no room to sit there to ibstead he went and sat next to a sleeping shikamaru who sat in the last row of 'losers' as Sasuke called it. Naruto heard a hn from sasukes direction.

the rest of the lesson was boring to both him and his 'table partner' as they had already learnt it. so at recess instead of going with Hinata who seemed to be sitting in a group of girls he sat next to the 'loser' group. the group cobsisted of naruto and his permanent 'table partner' as Iruka had deemed it now. it also consisted of inzuka kiba and his partner akimichi chouji and a boy named shino who prefered to be alone.

he liked his new friends as they welcomed him into the group and decided to stay with them after academy to play jenga. This was mostly because of the influence of his mother who was happy to see him making friends.

when they returned home they had a visitor named jiraiya who was naruto's godfather. Luckily for Naruto though, jiraiya knew abojt narjto skill and decided to train him at the end of academy days and on saturdays. Kushina was filled with joy when she thought about how strong her boy was going to become.

End of chapter 4

ok he is some info im making up about the academy. It starts at 9 and ends at 4. the seats are in a 3 by 9 kind of order. hera are the permanent seati g arrangemebts for the class. f stands for fan girl, E stand for empty

Shino,E,E naruto, shikamaru, E E, chouji, kiba

f,f,f f,f,f f, f, f

f, hinata, Ino e, sasuke,e sakura, f, f

Hope thats enough info

also here are the desks order. each desk is for 3 people

desk desk desk

desk desk desk

desk desk desk

review, there will be a timeskip next to when they graduate and become teams. Also there will be a detailed ranking scorecard, please note that this is done on my phone so grammar is a bit shabby.


	5. Chapter 5

The Orange Prodigy

Chaptet will contain some romance between Hinata and Naruto and will include the scorecards on the graduating students

Chapter 5: Graduation ranks

Timeskip to when the class graduates

Sasuke was no longer the top of the class now that Naruto had arrived. Kiba wasn't bottom of class either after his friends started helping him out to pass.

" 9 people had passed this year and this was the rank and scorecard sheet for them" Iruka exclaimed as he gave something to the third

the sheet read

scorecard for Graduating Students

number 1 - Uzumaki Naruto

amazing abilities and intelligence. Naruto scored 100% in the written exams that include - History, Strategy and Decoding

Naruto can succesfully throw 50 kunai from 50 metres away and hit 50 targets. Naruto has also mastered the body flicker, henge and clone techniques and can succeasfully perform them without seals or anyone noticing.

number 2 - Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke achieved 100% in the strategy written exam, 97% in the decoding exam and 95% in the history exam. Sasuke can successfully throw 50 kunai from 50 metres away and hit 48 targets. sasuke has mastered the body flicker, henge and clone jutsu and can successfully perform them with 1 seal and a small poof of smoke

number 3 - Aburame Shino

shino achieved an average of 90% in the written exams that include - history, strategy and decoding. Shino can successfully throw 50 kunai from 50 metres away and hit 47 targets. Shino has mastered the body flicker, henge and clone jutsu and can successfully perform them with 1 seal and a small poof of smoke

number 4 - yamanaka Ino

Ino scored an average of 88% in the written exams that included - history, strategy and decoding. Ino can successfully throw 50 kunai from 50 metres away and hit 40 targets. Ino has mastered the body flicker technique. Ino can perform the body flicker, henge and clone jutsu with 1 seal and an average amount of smoke

number 5 - hyuga Hinata

Hinata scored an average of 88% in the writteb exams that included - history, strategy and decoding. Hinata can successfully throw 50 kunai from 50 metres away and hit 42 targets. Hinata can perform the body flicker, henge and clone jutsu with 1 seal but an above average poof of smoke

number 6- Nara Shikamaru

shikamaru needs to be motivated more to perform the tests properly, although we cannot pass him with the test results his year average is higher than yamanaka ino's so the sandaime has issued that he graduate.

number 7 - akimichi chouji

chouji scored an average of 60% in the written exams. He can successfully throw 50 kunai from 50 metres and hit 33 targets. chouji can perform the body flicker, henge and clone jutsu with 2 handseals with an average amount of smoke

number 8 - Inzuka Kiba

Kiba needs to learn to stay on task. Kiba scored an average of 55% in the written exams. Kiba can throw 50 kunai from 50 metres away and hit 25 targets. kiba can perform the body flicker, clone and henge jutsu with 1 handseal and small poof of smoke but can only produce 1 below average clons when doing the clone jutsu.

number 9 - Haruno Sakura

Sakura was easily distracted during class failing the written exams however her average throughout the year matches that of Uchiha Sasuke. sakura can throw 50 kunai from 50 metres away and hit 27 targets. Sakura can also perform the body flicker, henge and clone jutsu with 1 handseal and small poof of smoke

Iruka

the sandaime looked at the graduating class as he was deciding the teams.

after the academy day

"father is angry with me because I was not first naruto kun" Hinata managed to exclaim.

naruto was wiping Hinata's tears of with his sleeve. "Don't worry Hinata chan, you know that there are people out there who don't judge you on your scores but yohr personality and I love you for your personality."

"Really naruto kun" Hinata managed to say before she was pulled into a hug

The sandaime was interested by this.

End of Chapter 5

So now you know where everyone stands and now her are the pairings

naruto

Hinata - decided

harem:

ayame

ino

ten ten

civillian girl

please leave suggestions in you reviews thanks


	6. Chapter 6

The Orange Prodigy

extremely short chapter, chapters from now on will be about triple this size, still will post a new chapter every day though.

Chapter 6: Naruto's hidden guardian angel

kurenai read this years team list, she had to say she was surprised

Team 7:Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

This will be a battle/conflict team it contains 1st 2nd and 9th of the academy ranks. This team will be lead by Hatake Kakashi, Overall rank 12

Team 8: Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inzuka Kiba

This team will be a tracking team, it contains

3rd 5th and 8th of the academy ranks. This team will be lead by Kurenai, Overall rank 16

Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji

This team is a tradition team and will be an intel gathering and backup team. It contains 4th 6th and 7th of the academy ranks. This team will be led by Sarutobi Asuma. Overall rank 17.

Kurenai was excited that she had her favourite girl on her team but felt bad for the hyuga that she wasn't on Naruto's team.

At the academy

everyone was excited when they called out the academy teams and everyone except Sakura was disapointed when they found out. Naruto knew who hatake Kakashi was and he knew of all his skills. His father had told him of the bells test and tkmmorow was going to be the first time in history where a rookie gening would defeat an expert jonin.

It was clear to everyone that Naruto and Hinata had been going out so they felt sad for the couple when they found out they werw seperated. Minato told Naruto that the sandaime had done this because he beleived love was a bad thing in the shinobi world remembering the incident with Orochimaru.

His sannin master jiraiya had taught him a lot and naruto could already summon gumabunta, however naruto was still undergoing the training for sage mode and could bot sit still enough to gather nature energy.

Naruto pecked Hinata on the cheek as she left with her teacher, Naruto didnt mind a public show of affection even though everyone had been staring at the couple including kurenai sensei.

Naruto has also mastered the rasengan. Jiraiya was worried aboht naruto's strength though and wondered if Obito had done anything to Naruto to unnaturaly boost his power. Deva Pain looked at Naruto.

The peculiar boy who his 'boss' had trained. This boy resembled yahiko in many more ways that one, in fact he also resembled his sister who was captured by konoha nin.

Nagato had taken a liking to this boy and he was going to make sure no harm came to the boy who nagato watched grow up. At the same point in time an unsuspecting orochimaru pissed his pants as he saw the messenger angel of god. Orochimaru felt fear

for the first time in his life

End of chapter 6

In the next chapter we will see team sevens bell test and a bit more insight to the chunin exams. Sadly however ive made my mind and they will not go to the land of the waves instead we will go straight to the chunin exams in another time skip

anyway next chapter onwards will be way longer. Keep in mind thst I'm doing these on my phone so my english and spelling might be a bit off, even though I proofread.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

The Orange Prodigy

Chapter 7 : The Bells Test

Naruto looked at training ground 3. He thought about his new instructor, heck naruto practically had enough life information about kakashi to write a biography thanks to his dad. He remembered some cheeky events.

flashback to early early morning around 3 am

Naruto looked at kakashi, who even wore his mask when he was sleeping. Naruto refrained from making a sound when he realised how fit his sensei for a day really was.

naruto was a master at fuuinjutsu. Well when compared to normal ninja who usually knew 1 maybe 2 simple seals. When compared to his father he still had a long way to go. It still took naruto 10 minutes to perform the hirashin seal and he had to do it on something atleast the size of a plate.

but making the seal on kakashi wasn't going to be a problem. He might have even put in a paralisis seal in.

End of flashback

kakashi had arrrived and started to go through one of his many excuses "I was walking here when I came across a girl and decided to dance."

After explaining the bell test naruto understood why his father had been so persistent to tell him the true motives.

Not to worry as he had told both Sasuke and Sakura what to do beforehand.

"Start," Kakashi stated.

Immediately everyone scrambled to the bushes.

Sasuke then formed some hand seals. "Fire style giant fireball jutsu".

Kakashi flung himself to the side before using the "body flicker".

Sasuke was amazed that kakashi, just like naruto and himself, vanished instantly and completely. Then again he was a jonin

Naruto had been ready for kakashi's flicker as he made a solid taijutsu kick on the top of kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi took hold of naruto's leg before impact and flung him over himself.

Naruto held on as he seemed to flash back and managed to land an uppercut.

On a piece of wood.

Thats where sakura came in, who the the third eye witnessing this. She to stick with naruto's plan as she used the jabbing taijutsu on the jonin.

Deflecting Sakura's rapid jabs were all too easy for the jonin, finally she managed to land a good one in but instead of deflecting it he caught it. He then zent her to the ground with a kick that may have been a bit too harsh.

Sasuke came in with the body flicker technique and tried the uchihas red fist taijutsu style.

This taijutsu was a bit mode practical and better than randomly jabbing. There was a reason why they taught the rapid jab early on in the academy.

To kakashi though it was even easier to deflect because of the moves were so predictable.

kakashi, after playing with sasuke for a bit, decided to end it as he punched him in the stomach.

However the uchiha boy disappeared in a poof of smoke. Thats was when naruto started to use frog fu (without sage mode) on kakashi.

Kakashi was hit because of his sheer amount of amazement.

Kakashi landed on the ground when sasuke smashed up from below his hiding place ib the ground almost wounding kakashi, then sakura swooped in with a punch that would've hurt like hell if he hadn't caught her arm in type

Then sasuke revealed his henge and turned out to be naruto's clone. Kakashi just stayed on the ground awestruck as a rasengan started forming in the main one's hands.

kakashi evaded just in time to be met by sasuke fire style great fireball jutsu.

The team thought they had succeded but then their hopes were diminished after kakashi body flickered away.

Kakashi was impressed and this team had obviously shown teamwork. He was going to announce that they pass but he wanted to test them at their limits.

So kakashi quickly appeared behind sakura but just before his fist collided naruto's shoulder smashed into his stomach.

How could the boy be so fast.

He then body flickered back to sakura but this time hitting a pressure point as Sakhra fell unconcious.

Kakashi was disapointed, the academy had taught atonomy so genin knew to guard their pressure points with suitable items of clothing but instead Sakura had chosen fashion.

A clone of kakashi appeared beside sasuke making short work of him too. Kakashi couldn't believe this had been the team he had just been fighting

Naruto was enraged, very enraged. His team had shown teamwork but still kakashi continued to fight. Naruto bit his finger.

By this time Kakashi had made about 5 clones to search for Naruto.

Instead naruto hirashined to the main one. That was a good thing about hirashin as it served as a marking. Before activating the temporary paralisis seal on kakashi.

Kakashi was amazed by this boy's fuuinjutsu. He knew his mother but could this preteen be that good.

'That stupid bastard, all he wants to do is hurt people the same way he killed rin, he doesn't deserve to be a ninja' was one of the many throughts running through enraged naruto's mind.

His eyes turned white.

Pain was amazed at the lengths Obito would go through to make his student strong. Tobi had injected naruto with hyuga DNA and because naruto was so young at that point in time and an uzumaki, it worked. Naruto had activated the byakugan.

Naruto stopped and stared with his modified eyes. He could see Kakashi's tenketsu. Naruto only had about 2 minutes before the paralisis wore off but that didn't stop him. He rapidly jabbed the tenketsu with everything he had before fainting due to the first time using the byakugan.

Naruto woke up in hospital the next day.

Kakashi walked up to him in crutches " lets make a deal, if I pass you and your team, You will never tell anyone what happened to me and why I can't use chakra for atleast a month"

Naruto nodded

" I had decided to pass your team quite earlh on but what your rage did to you is making me have different thoughts"

Naruto nodded as kushina came in. Kakashi shut up.

Knowing his mother, Kushina had probably chewed kakashi out for about 3 hours and the scared look on kakashi's face prooved that.

Kushina just hugged Naruto while she was on the verge of tears, which made kakashi even more guilty.

Naruto was just excited because now he had the byakugan and he could activate it at will. Naruto decided it best remain a secret for now, bssides if Hinata was speaking the truth then he could use the byakugan and see through anything. A cheeky smile landed across his face.

End of Chapter 7

Anyway there will be a timeskip next chapter and it will be longer. Even thojgh there will be a timeskip I will spend a few paragraphs talking about what he has been up to and where he is up to. Especiallythe byakugan bit.

Pairings still undecided except hinata. Plesse leave suggestions for harem in reviews

Please review, only then do I make future chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

The Orange Prodigy

Chapter 8 : Chunin Exams Arrive

Sorry a lot more romance in this one, go a bit carried away.

Barb - Q, Rookie 9 get together

The rookie 9 were all busy shouting claims and new ranks. Naruto was just happy that the 9 of them had bonded so much after becoming actual ninja

Hinata cuddled his arm which reminded him of his secret ability. Not too long after getting the byakugan had Naruto learned only to use it in battle. Not because it tired him out, he barely felt anything when he used it, it was because with the byakugan you could see through anything.

Naruto's byakugan was special so that only his pupil would turn white, so it wasn't really that easy to notice in battle. Naruto had once activated it while having dinner with his mom which made him throw up even his breakfast. Of course Kushina didn't know what the hell was going on so she went up to kakashi instincetively and chewed him to the bone for making Naruto sick.

On his left was Shikamaru, his first friend. Shikamaru was in his 'genius' pose trying tk think of a comeback to kiba's bragging about the land of the waves mission. That reminded him how strong Hinata really was. It was heard of throughout the village, how a genin had defeated a boy named Haku with the ice bloodline limit. Of course team 7 would have gone on the mission if jt weren't for kakashi not being able to use ninjutsu for a month, a fact that still baffled everyone.

Hinata had told him that she had just gotten lucky to be paired up with haku and that her byakugan could tell which was the right one. However Naruto knew that luck was also a skill as Kakashi often said. He noticed hinata was shivering due to all of the fans in the resteraunt so he undid his cloak and wrapped it around hinata.

All of the girls 'ooohed', hinata pecking Naruto's cheeck for his nice gesture. All the boys were too interested in how many pork crackers could fit into chouji's mouth, since he was about exceed the record. While a valiant try it was interupted by Ino slapping him exclaiming that it was a resteraunt. Ino over the years had turned her attention away from Sasuke and onto Shikamaru, the man who had saved her from bandits in missions multiple times.

Ino, directly sitting opposite shikamaru, pretebd to shiver and be cold. Eventually Shikamaru took his jacket off, only to prove to kiba something about the material of the jacket and being a real man.

Kiba had then pointed to naruto's toned muscles and that was what a real man should have. This inturn reminded Naruto of his own strength.

Naruto had completed and acheived the perfect sage mode, however because of minato and the kyubi, lord fukaksu couldn't bond with him so he needed to figure another way out. He had expanded his chakra levels by alot and had currently 8x Kakashi's chakra. Thabks to his shadow clone ability the hokage had made him do multiple d- missions by himself which included things like cleabing the park. As of now naruto had already done 147 d rank missions thanks to his speed.

Naruto had also started learnjng from the kyubi, He had learn he could summon the kyubi at 1/4 of its current strength if he wabted to and had signed the contract. However what he was most interested in was tailed beast mode. Which practically made him lower akatsuki level. Yes Obito sensei had told him abojt the akatsuki and that when he was 17 they would extract kurama from him, Obito sensei told him he would survive because of he was of uzumaki blood but not he was starting to have second thoughts.

The food arrived and everyone started to dig in. Hinata, being of the hyuga main family was strict on ettiquete and had turned Naruto into the perfect boyfriend, in terms of resteraunt manners. Naruto didn't mind this as it allowed him to spend more time with Hinata but really not being able to talk with your mouth full was boring.

"So what do you guys think about the chunin exams" Sakura asked. Of course, the reason why they were having this get together was because it was the last chance before everyone started training.

Many mumbled replies came as peoples' mouths were stuffed with food. Naruto knew he could make chunin if he could beat a jonin. Granted he was lucky that kakashi underestimated him but luck was also a skill.

After the night, Hinata had taken a stroll in the park with Naruto, until they came across a bench. They cuddled each other for what seemed like 5 minutes but was actually and hour and a half. Thats was when Hinata got worried because her father wouldn't approve of her being out till 11pm, so anaruto dropped her off.

Naruto thought Hinata was off the hook but outside the hyuga estate was neji carefully leaned against the wall. Hinata was about to rush in just as Naruto pulled Hinata in for a kiss. After the extremely passionate kiss (maybe because of neji was watching) they finally stopped holdibg hands and Naruto allowed her to go back in.

Neji then appeared behind Naruto. "Even though I hate her father's guts and she is from the main family. If you do anything to her I will kill you" Neji exclaimed.

It was then that Naruto realised that Neji wasn't an arrogant selfish bastard, he just liked acting like one.

Little did Naruto or Neji know that on top of the rooftop watching them intently was uzumaki kushina in her anbu uniform, yes she had been reinstated into the hokage's anbu.

First day of Chunin Exams

Naruto was standing outside the Hyuga Estate at 7 30am sharp as he had promised Hinata. This was because of his mother. When he had got home his kother hadn't been angry like he had expected her to, Instead she was crying with joy and helf him in one of her death hugs for an hour.

Hinata came out with her father. Her father stopped exactly where the wooden floor ended as he allowed his daughter to go to Naruto. Naruto didn't mind Hinata's father but he knew he was really harsh to Hinata which made him mad.

They arrived to two genin kevel shinobi, trying to usher them away. Naruto noticed that they were chunin and exposed them as the permanent chunin before leaving with Hinata to find both their teams. He recognised Neji staring at him intently and a jinchuriki named gaara, he had met the suna tem on several occasions when trying to save Konohamaru.

Kurama seemed to know a lot about shukaku but not the jinchuriki himself, except the fact that he could manipulate sand. That was when Sakura found hkm and told him that he was so sweet yesterday, while she stared at Sasuke.

A boy named Kabuto was suddenky knocked ove by a sound nin, Kiba immediately helped himp up. Sasuke went to the scene where kabuto was offering to tell them about any of the genin participating. Sasuke asked about Gaara, Naruto and Rock Lee (A guy who had ambushed him while he was walking home yesterday and wiped the floor with Sasuke)

He found information about rock lee and Sasuke came up with ways to destroy him but when he saw the cards of Naruto and Gaaea he was shocked. First, Gaara should have been chunjn alreafy but Naruto? Naruto's card had been filled to the brim with stuff like, golden taijutsu, can summon frogs of myoboku, is a sage. Things that Sasuke didn't even know about. Who could've known that Naruto was that strong.

End of Chapter 8

Im sorry I rushed it a bit at the end, I also put in way more romance than I intended to originally, please tell me if you like the story more romance oriented or as it originally was

Pairings are still open for change


	9. Chapter 9

The Orange Prodigy

Sorry for grammar, got really frustrasted because I lost my chapter, so now I have to rewrite it. Please note I am writing in my phone

Chapter 9: The Forrest of death

Chunin Exam Trial 1

Naruto had just finished delivering one of hid famous never give up speeches, after which no one left the room. Everyone in the room were prepared to take the 10th question.

"Huh, Lord Jiraiya's apprentice is more like Jiraiya than I thought" Ibiki thought.

"You all PASS" Everyone in the room except Naruto looked surprised as Ibiki began supporting his statement with reasoning, which meant copying what Naruto said.

Then the most beautiful thing in existence (second only to Hinata of course) came in through the windowsill - Mitrashi Anko.

The Second Chunin Exam, Ouside the Forrest Of Death

Naruto had everything planned out. He had placed Hirashin seals on where he wanted to teleport and he was going to make sure team 7 and 8 made it through the second part.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, He had a secret guardian watching over him just in case orochimaru decided to show up.

Then the exam started and Naruto quickly hirashined to a weak kumo team he had tagged.

Daniel was the weakest of the team. Both Mary and Tom had secretly placed the Heaven Scroll on him because i the last thing anyone would expect. However the next time Daniel went into the bushes to 'tinkle' he came out naked and without the scroll.

Team 8

Naruto showed up out of nowhere pulling Hinata into a kiss. As usual Kiba wasn't interested in the lovebirds' make out session. Much to Kiba's discretion they continued for 5 minutes.

The Hokage Tower

The third nearly choked on his tea. A GENIN team had finished the second exam in 17 minutes. If a jonin were to run flat out with no hindrances to the middle tower it would take him 30 minutes. What was most concerning was that in the team was the village pariah Inzuka kiba, who had turned out to be a genius.

Then a Kakashi turned up saying that Naruto's team took 25 minutes to complete the second trial.

In the Middle Tower

Iruka was busy telling Sakura the real meaning behind this challenge. Sasuke was too busy grunting because he had been useless. Sakura was too busy thinking about Sasuke. Naruto was too busy think about the orange haired man who Orochimaru refered to as a god.

Jiraiya had told Naruto of Orochimaru's legendary strength. However Orochimaru had wet his pants when he had come face to face with Naruto's Saviour.

Then at that exact moment Hinata broke him out of his trance by giving him a long and passionate kiss. A kiss which Naruto didn't mind taking over before breaking up to tell Sakura to get lost and then continuing the kiss.

The genin teams weren't allowed to leave the tower until the second test was finished. So they had to stay in rooms of two. Of course they got paired up as - Naruto, Sasuke - Hinata, Sakura - Kiba, Shino.

Atleast Sakura was willibg to switch rooms with Naruto, which would atleast allow him to spend more time with Hinata.

He took off his 70kg vest and other items of clothing that held weight seals. So that meant he was sitting there naked except for his boxers. Of course he hadn't thought to bring spare clothes. Naruto could release the seals and gain thr chakra but that would mean he would have to start putting chakra in the weight seals all over again. Meaning carrying a supelight load.

Instead he put on his cloak and decided to roam around lookibg for Hinata in his cloak. The first person he came across was Sakura, who was amazed by Naruto slim fit body. Naruto decided it was too wierd to roam around after Sakura checking him out, so he just Hirashined to Hinata. The only reason he didn't always Hirashin was becausw Hinata may have been somewhere private like the toilet.

Of course this time she was. So he had an early night going to bed with bruises all over him and his tenketsu blocked. Hinata kept apologising saying it was her natural reflexes that hurt him but right now he was in pain.

The Next Morning.

Kushina was an Anbu again because of a special request from the sandaime. Sge looked in the mirror and damn she thought she looked damn hot. Then she arrived at the meeting place meeting a twin of hers, just with blue hair. Her name was Yugao Uzuki but her codename was Hawk as Kushina's codename was Pheonix.

" I must say it is an honour to be assigned under you Pheonix sama" Hawk said

"Its all my pleasure, by the way who is thid baki that we have to tail" Kushina said.

Hawk respected Kushina even more than the third like many people in the ninja village. She was a S class ninja possibly even stronger than the third hokage. Everyone knew that her chakra reserves were that of a biju. Tales had been told of how she had faught on par with the nine tails and managed to surpress him down for more than an hour.

Rumors were that she also survived the nine tails being extracted from her and that she was an ex jinchuriki. Even Mito Uzumaki had died when the nine tails was extracted from her. Well what else would you expect from Kushina the previous last uzumaki and princess of ushiogakure.

"Well Baki huh, Where should I begin" Hawk replied

Hokage Tower

The sandaime reviewed the ninja at his disposal if something were to arrise. The strongest ninja in the village other than himself was probably Kushina but he knew that after having naruto, she wouldn't be too interested in staying a ninja. Thats why he had asked her to personally mentor yuhao Uzuki, the second strongest kunoichi in the village and one of the hokages 4 anbu bodyguards.

Other powerful ninja he had at his disposal were: Kakashi, who was a suitable candidate for the next hokage because of his wisdom. He also had Jiraiya at his disposal because of he was training Naruto. Danzo, whilst a strong ninja never really got along with the sandaime so he wasn't too sure about him.

He wondered why he was this concerned about the konoha ninja, that was when Kushina jumped in through the window. Informing him that Baki was clean but she was worried about the unstable suna jinchuriki.

The third was lucky because if anyone was skilled enough to seal a biju back into the jinchuriki without risking harm was Kushina, the heir of the uzumaki clan, famous for their fuuinjutsu.

"Kushina, I know you are a mother now but how about fulfilling your dream, would you be interested in becoming hokage after I retire" the third sad softly.

Yugao was speechless just like her new mentor.

In the Tallest Tower Of Amegakure

Orochimaru had been summoned to amegakure by one of Pain's paths. There they had had their fight.

It wasn't much of a fight though, Orochimaru and the rest of the sannin couldn't defeat Hanzo why they were in their prime, Pein defeated Hanzo when he was just a child.

Then again, no less was to be expected from a god. Or atleast the wielder of god's eyes.

The god spoke "I warned you that no harm must come to Naruto, he is ... special."

"I wasn't going to harm him, well maybe a teeny bit but that was only because he is on Uchiha Sasuke's team." Orochimaru replied hopefully.

"The only reason you are not dead right now is because youre grovelling and begging amuses me" Pein stated without emotion.

"How about... I join the akatsuki again and deliver the 9 tails to you, I wouldn't need any money, just in exchange, Im allowed to capture the Uchiha boy"

Pein nodded, knowing Orochimaru, he would be able to get in konoha unnoticed and if he succeded in capturing the 9 tails, Konoha would be after him, not the Akatsuki.

Also since no one knew who the jinchuriki was - being able to slip in Konoha undetected was a gift, otherwise the village would remove the jinchuriki the second an Intruder stepped in.

Pein gave a single nod, Orochimaru smiled.

In the Middle Tower

Neji was disapointed he was the 4th team to finish. The suna team and Naruto's had finished before him but what got on him thd most was the fact that the weakling Hinata, got here before him. It must've been that Aburame, he seemed strong.

All three of the teams before him had finished In under 5 hours and it took their team a day. Ten Ten told him a day wasn't too bad since the previous record had been 18 hours.

He looked over his competetors at the lunch hall but got even more frustrated. There Naruto was passionately kissing his sister. Then Ten Ten moved closer to him clearly looking at the same thing he was. He death stared Ten Ten to move away and she finally did.

Just under 4 days later

Naruto was surprised as team 10 showed up just after the sound team with only 1 scroll. Naruto was saddened and thought he should've also helped his friend Shikamaru.

However Shikamaru started expaining that 15 people were too many for the third part of the chunin exam so they were going to have the preliminaries. He also stated that letting someone go to the finals withiut a fight was a tad unfair and how they had planned to make the team with their scroll intact also pass.

Shikamaru was of course right and the sandaime congratulated him. Then he said that the preliminaries would begin now because of they didn't want to delay the final exam and, in the rulss it was written that all participants must receive a 1 month rest without even any missions to train.

The sandaime then told thd genin to be bdre in an hour for the preliminaries.

Naruto was pumped.

The Hokage Tower

Kushina and getto looked at the list of people who passed the second trial and immediately through a happy fit the second she saw Naruto's name. The Hokage had refrained from telling Kushina before because of he reaction but now he was regretting.

Kushina, Getto, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai would help him make the preliminary fight list. This was because in the final exam he wanted to show Konoha's best. So he would purposely place weak members against the strong ones. It was cruel but he had to do it.

Listening to what the jonin instructors had to say about their students him and Kushina made the matches.

1. Haruno Sakura vs Shikamaru Nara

Expected winner: Shikamaru Nara

Haruno Sakura only shows some talent in taijutsu, this requires her to get close to her opponent, Shikamaru easily shows talent in the nara Clans abilities which all work best at a close range.

2. Rock Lee vs Gaara

Expected winner: Gaara

Rock Lee is unable to perform any ninjutsu or genjutsu. Gaara is able to manipulate sand.

3. Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji

Expected winner: Hyuga Neji

Both ninja have the byakugan bloodline, however Neji is better at using the bloodline abilites.

4. Aburame Shino vs Abumi Zaku

Expected Winner: Abumi Zaku

Zaku is able to release high pressured wind from the palms of his hands, getting hit from one of his air blows directly and at point black range can be fatal.

5. Ten Ten vs Temari

Expected Winner: Temari

Ten Ten is weak at ninjutsu and genjutsu while her taijutsu is only mid genin level. Her weapons mastery however is mid chunin but Temari can nulify Ten Ten's attacks wifh her wind based attacks.

6. Choji Akimitchi vs Dosu

Expected winner: Dosu

Choji is weak in genjutsu and ninjutsu. His taijutsu is his only talent being above average genin level. However Dosu can manipulate sound waves and can fight from a long distance.

7. Sasuke Uchiha vs Inzuka Kiba

Expected Winner: Sasuke Uchiha

Inzuka Kiba is a well established taijutsu fighter but he has a weak nose. Sasuke Uchiha expresses mid chunin level ninjutsu and chunin level intelligence.

8. Uzumaki Naruto vs Yamanaka Ino

Expected Winner: Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto displays above jonin level abilities with his mastery over sage mode. His ninjutsu is jonin level and his fuuinjutsu is kage level.

9. Kankuro vs Kin Tsuchi

Expected Winner: Kankuro

Kankuro is a skilled puppet fighter where as Kin is well experienced with senbon needles. Senbon needles require the opponent to be human as it focuses on human anotomy.

The sandaime was hlad of his work and they handed it over to hayate getto to be the examiner for the chunin preliminaries.

At the sound of getto's name Yugao/Hawk stiffened. Kushina, sure as hell, was going to give her a hard time about this.

End of Chapter 9

How fitting it is to habe 9 preliminary matches announced in Chapter 9.

Also I will not be repeating matches that have been done in canon, except dosu's - as he isn't injured this time and Hinata's because she has been trained by Naruto. So here are the matches I will be doing

Sakura vs Shikamaru

Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji

Aburame Shino vs Abumi Zaku

Sasuke uchiha vs Inzuka Kiba

Uzumaki Naruto vs Yamanaka Ino

and kankuro vs kin

All of the other matches may have some flashbacks going on but thats it. All of the other matches winners are also the expected winners. So if you want to watch their match in detail, watch the anime.

This may be the last time I will leave pairing undecided except for Hinata/Naruto.

Review


	10. Chapter 10

The Orange Prodigy

As you probably know by now, I do not fully describe characters or places because I trust you know about them, if yoh don't go and watch the anime before reading.

please note that I made a mistake and forgot to mention that Sasuke obtains Sharjngan when he encounters Orochimaru and hears his brother's name but he does not get the cursed seal. Pein saves him from that

Also this woll be a heavily action based chapter, however it will nkt be normal fast paced action but a bit slow because k have some explaining to do.

also please note yhat Hinata's fkght will be like naruto vs neji coz Naruto taught Hinata.

And in this Hinata will also become powerful

also please dont skip the fight as they will be crucial for explaining in later chapters.

Chapter 10 : The Preliminaries

All of the genin (except gaara) were anxious aboht the first match

The 'random' matchup generator then revealed Sakura's name as she stiffened. Naruto patted her kn the shoulder. Then the second name revealed Shikamaru was going to be her opponent.

Sakura was sure she could beat Shikamaru, he never really had any skills now that she though about It. She had never seen Shikamaru once fight. Sakura was congratulating herself as she came down off the balcony of the spectating area.

There were so many worse opponents she could be up against like Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and that Rock Lee guy. Instead she hat orobably gotten the easiest opponent.

"Sakura Haruno vs Shimarau Nara" Getto called out after the opponents were both in position

This was going to be the easiest thing in the world for Sakura.

"start"

Sakura ran at Shikamaru jumping in the air and going for a kick on top of his shoulder, however he actually moved away. Now that she had thought of it, she had never faught a moving target let alone another person in her life.

Sakura had decided to use the iron leg taijutsu they had been raught in the academy because she didn't want her nails to be harmed. To her that was a good idea but everyone else knew that Shikamaru had also gone to the academg and learnt the same exact taijutsu style, so he knew how to counter it.

Naruto facepalmed and Sasuke facewalled. Kakashi just continued reading his lerveted book as team 7 was being insulted.

Sakura then went for a knee to the stomach then the leg from beside combo but Shikamaru just caught her leg and threw her over himself and onto the ground. Shikamaru would usually just forfeit but he couldn't lose to a girl but then again he couldn't hit a girl either so he ddcided to just evade all of her attacks until he could use 'that' jutsu.

Sakura kept coming at him with the iron legg style and she just kept wastjng her energy. She was making a fool of herself in front of Sasuke. She then decided to use the rapid jab taijutsu (something they had also learnt in the academy). That was her mistake. The seccond she stepped un Shikamaru's shadow to jab him, sbe couldn't move.

"Shadow replicate jutsu success" Shikamaru stated with no motivatikn in monotone.

She was worried about what Shikamaru was going to do but ghen he did the most horrible thing in the world. He wrapped her own hand around her hair and began to tug

"Forfeit or I'll tug all of your hair out" Shikamaru said

Sakura immediateky forfeited.

Winner : Shikamaru Nara

Ino broke the record for world's most highpitched cheer. She decided biting her nails of was well worth it.

Hinata then cuddled Naruto as the next matchup was decided

Rock Lee vs Gaara.

Skip to the end of the battle. ( Same exact battle in the anime)

Naruto was amazed at bushy brows talent. His hardwork had made him this powerful. He then also looked at the victor : Gaara, Shikaku's Jinchuriki. Sasuke hn'ed.

The next name that had appeared on the board was Hinata's. Then Naruto was horrified after finding out who zhe was up against.

Last years top rookie - Hyuga Neji and her cousin brother.

Both Hyugas made their way down to the field as Ten Ten smiled. She knew Neji had always wanted to prove that he was stronger that the main family and now was his chance. Naruto was sickened by the smirk on Neji's face.

Hinata was prepared however, Naruto had trained he the past few days and she was at her strongest. Sakura was excited by the fight when she found out another girl was fighting. That was when she noticed that hinata had been wearing Naruto weight vest. Sakura knew as a fact that the vest couldn't be worn by anyone else because they would be burned. Maybe Naruto had altered the seals for Hinata.

"Start"

"Byakugan" both hyugas said at the same time. Neji was ready to show off a new move that he had prepared for Naruto to watch. He wanted to show to Naruto how strong he really was. Neji assesed his thoughts, did he consider that blonde bastard a rival.

Neji however didn't have time to think as Hinata's chakra leaked out of her fists and began performing fiery dragon heads. Hinata's chakra was special like that and instead of being the normal blue her chakra was dark purple. She then came at Neji.

To any spectators watching without a sharingan or byakugan it was just a 5 minute blur of white purple and black but Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi could see the whole thing. It was amazing how the two moved using a super confusing taijutsu style against each other. Neji was amazed of Hinata improvement, she could actually fight on parr with him now, definately stronger than Ten Ten. Then Hinata and Neji finally seperated and stopped for a minute. It was then that Neji said that fate decreed him to win.

Naruto shouted out to stop acting like a know it all and how everything isn't predetermined by fate at birth. That was when Neji showed everyone his caged bird cursed seal mark and told them his story. Hinata was horrified at what her father had done and the metaphorical imprisonment of all her cousins and uncles.

Neji then came at her at light speed, catching her off guard. Hitting one of her tenketsu.

Hinata retailiated with a swift kick to neji's head but he ducked which was just what she wanted as she poured chakra out of her hand but nothing happened. She then realised what Neji had done and leapt back a hood distance away from him.

Neji then explained that the tenketsu were points that the chakra flowed through and that someone could control and manipulate your chakra flow by hitting them. He also revealed that he could see the tenketsh wkth his byakugan. Sasuke hn'ed at this too.

Then Hinata thought fast and decided to make 3 kage bunshin (Shadow clones). With them she had a chance because her chakra was spread evenly across all of them.

Hinata then proceeded in attackjng Neji with everything she had. It was confusing Neji jntil he realised that the one that held back the most was the real one.

Hinata then revealed that she knew Neji would think this and that was why she was attacking Neji with everything she had.

The third smiled at this as Hinata was abkut to land a hit.

"Kaiten" Neji screamed as he whilpooled his chakra and parried her attack.

Ten ten was amazed at how far Hinata had pushed Neji while yhe third was surprised that a branch family member had come up with the main family secret technique.

Blood came out from Hinata's mouth as Neji had started to perform his tenketsu hits. Naruto looked away, tears coming to his eyes.

Neji finished his technique as Hinata fell to the floor, unable to move.

Neji then claimed to have blocked all of Hinata's tenketsu.

"Dropout" Neji called Hinata.

Hinata heard Naruto's soft and loud voice that reminded her never to give up

"KAI" (release) Hinata screamed as her 50kg vest suddenly became as light as a feather.

Turqouise Chakra began leaking out of the Black Vest/flak jacket. This chakra was unique to only Naruto and his mother. Neji looked up at Naruto smiling as a red haired anbu screamed out 'crush him'.

The chakra leaking out of the vest was suddenly absorbed by Hinata but there was too much to absorb, so it remained leaking. Neji then realised that she had been carrying so much weight while she had been fighting Neji.

Hinata the charged at Neji at anazing speeds, Neji began to start the kaiten and then everything became white. Hinata and neji were both stuck in holes that they had made. The entire ground had been ruptured. Neji was the first to stand up, he could barely move but still him managed to walk over tk Hinata's paralised body.

Since Neji's kaiten parries the attack Hinata had suffered more damage from the battle. Ten Ten was mazed at how close Hinata had come to defeating Neji. Then the paralised Hinata burst into white smoke as Hinata came up from beneath the ground smashing Neji with insane strength.

Hinata stood before Neji's paralised body body as she told him Kiba's story and how he had failed to transform properly because of his dog like appearance, there would always be a distinguished dog like feature on his transformations. He had failed the academy graduation exams two time until he mastered a stronger version of the tansformation technique. He was able to transform other living things, which required lots of chakra.

She also told him of Naruto inability to control his chakra properly and how he decided to use weight sealed clothes so he could pour immense amounts of chakra into them to be able to control his chakra.

"The power to believe" the sandaime said "The power to believe yourself is the power to change fate, you used to know it well Kushina and it seems you've taught your son well."

Kushina smiled that do many youngsters had found out how she changed her fate.

Winner: Hyuga Hinata

Naruto was so happy that hinata hadn't given up and that was basically the reason she had won. Even when she was defeated by neji's kaiten she looked on to find a new way to fight against the now unconcious neji. Hinata was about to fall but Naruto hirashined to her and caught her just as she fell unconcious, before she did though she gave him a peck on the cheek.

The sandaime swore that the jutsu he had used was the hirashin but that was impossible, Kushina was just hapoy because of the two reminded here of mjnato and her when they were children.

The random matchup board the selected another duo to fight. However the fight was delayed because they needed to fix the arena so now abumi zaku and Aburame Shino would have to wait. Which gave Shino all the time he needed to prepare.

Hinata had woken up sometime during Shino's fight and Hinata was haply that Naruto had decided to stay back with he instead of watch the fight.

He then did something that would've made the old Hinata faint. He got in her bed. He snapoed his fingers and a couole of clones brought some resteraunt quality cuisine in, it was so romantic, dinner in bed. The rest of the fights had been postponed till tommorow because it was already 8pm. So he didn't have to worry about going back to the arena for his fight.

"Tonight its just you and me" Naruto said in his soft voice that made Hinata blush. Then he slapped his hands together and a couple of other clones brought in some luxury furniture including a 140 inch tv. A 140 inch tv in a hospital room.

Naruto then gave her a flack jacket similiar to his except it was dark purple. "Since you looked so good out there with it, I took the liberty of making one just for you, with all the seals already in it. Hinata gifted him with a long and passionate kiss after that.

End of Chapter 10.

Now I know I said that I would show zaku's and Shino's fight but the hinata neji fight took way longer than I expected and of course since this was a heavily hinata based chaptsr I needed to show some romance because the chunin exams are heavily action based.

Also I know Hinata's fight mirrored Naruto's fight with neji but thats because I have something else planned for the final round of the chunin exams and since I loved this fight so much I decided to use it.

Also yes The chakra in the vest was vast amounts of Naruto's chakra poured into it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Orange Prodigy

I may rush one or two battles in this but all for a good cause

Chapter 11: The Winners

Naruto and Hinata were amazed at the amount if skill they had been seeing

Aburame Shino had won against Zaku by infesting his pipes with bugs

Temari had won against Ten Ten because of amazing wind abilities and

Dosu had won against Chouji. He could manipulate Sound.

Now they watched they watched the random matchup board as it revealed Uchiha Sasuke's name.

Everyone oohed as an one of the last uchiha was going to fight.

The next name that came up was Inzuka Kiba's as all the genin began to laugh except Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Shino and Sasuke. Sasuke just hn'ed.

Kiba and Sasuke walked down to the arena and then

"Start"

Sasuke quickly collided with kiba. They were both evenly matched in power but Kiba had his sense of smell. He knew exactly where sasuke was going to be and sent the uchiha flying.

He wanted to end his quick to he transformed akamaru and then used Gatsuga on the Uchiha, who was replaced wjth a log. Everyone saw this and immediately respected that Kiba wasn't as weak as everyone thought he was.

Then Sasuke appeared and tried to punch kiba in the face but kiba's sense of smell was too strong and countered doing a combo with akamaru on the uchiha. Sasuke was getting beaten badly by the vilage idiot.

He needed to think of something fast but he didn't have time to think as another one of kjba's gatsuga attacks came at him. This time Sasuke body flickered away

"Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke screamed as he almost fried the Inzuka pre teen. Sasuke then crwated a clone and tried to distract kiba so he could land a hit.

However it didn't work as Kiba smelled Sasuke and sent him into the ground. That was when Sasuke remembered Kakashi telling him to use someone's strength agaknst them to defeat an opponent and immediately scrambled through his pockets.

"Gatsuga" Kiba screamed but then he stopped. Sasuke had used a stink bomb which made the Inzuka go crazy.

He quickly forfeited and went out to get some fresh air. Sasuke just hn'ed like he had had everything in control from the start, when it was evident he didn't. Everyone now knew that kiba was strong

Winner: Uchiha Sasuke

There were only 4 genin left so everyone looked at the 'random' matchup board intently. The first name was Naruto so Hi ata offered Naruto a kiss in front of (everyone now knew sjnce it was so obvious) his mom which made Naruto blush

The next name that was revealed was yamanaka ino's.

Naruto wanted to get this over and done eith quickly so he didn't use small talk. Neither did Ino since she knew that Naruto was probably the strongest genin there, according to shikamaru.

"Start"

Ino went straight in to ohnch Naruto, success. However nothing happened, Naruto just stood there, like nothijng had happened not even a flinch. Then she realised the shade of orange around Naruto's eyes. The third was pouring all of his interest in Naruto, already he had surpassed jiraiya by fully masterjng sage mode. She kept punching and kicking him but nothing happened.

Then she realised that Naruto had the advantage in the physical component of things. she was probably the only one who could defeat him because she could fight him mentally.

Then she used her clan's special technique and fell back on the ground.

In Naruto's mindscape

Where was she, something was wrong, Then standing in front of her were two figures, one of them was the fourth hokage and the other was a small catlike creature. Aww jt was so cute.

Then from behind her Naruto grabbed her and kissed her. Ino thanked him by also participating jn the kiss. She definately didn't have a crush on Sasuke anymore. She looked at Naruto and saw how truly powerful he had become. She liked him but she knew she couldn't be with him since he was with Hinata, her academy best friend.

He then started bragging to the fourth that he could actually kiss a girl before Ino was back in her body. Apparently they had been standjng idle for over an hour. She knew Naruto was almost kage level, because of the things she had seen jn his mind

She then put her hand up and forfeited, knowing she would lose because she was already exhausted from using her technique. Naruto smiled

Winner Uzumaki Naruto

Hinata ran down and gave him a long passionate kiss which made Ino feel really guilty.

Then everyone knew who was going to ve in the final match as both of the participants came down to the arena. It was Kankuro and Kin.

"Start"

Kin immediately took out her senbon needles and started throwing them at kankuro's pressure points. After paralising him she ran and tackled him to the floor. Then she jabbed a needle in one of his temples and turned around to the examiner. "He is done for" was all she said.

Then she was horrified as something was injected in her shoulder. She felt her muscle spasm and felt the liquid enter and destroy all of her systems. Before she shut her eyes she had a chance too look at the opponent who defeated her. It wasn't human. Then she lay dead on the floor

Winner: Kankuro

Everyone took in the fact that kankuro was in the bandages and strapped to his back so thaf the next time they had to fight him they could go straight for his real body.

The winners finally congratulated each other as the final match had ended.

The winners list was also displayed.

Winners:

Shikamaru Nara

Gaara

Hinata Hyuga

Aburame Shino

Temari

Dosu

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto Uzumaki

Kankuro

Then the sandaime came down dismissing the genin for 1 month of free time. Of course Naruto was going to train.

Then, his mother came and gave him another one of her deathhugs. The was the one chance for Naruto to look cool and he definitely wasn't succeding in that.

Naruto's mindscape, the next day

The yondaime looked at his son and how he had grown up. His son could actually kiss a girl. Of course the yondaime had already known this as he could see everything Naruto did physically too and he had seen his encounters with Lady Hinata. However he literally wanted to see his boy kiss another girl with his own eyes.

The kyubi just smirked as Naruto came up to the two lonely figures. He was actually secretly proud that his container was so powerful. Naruto had already learned to go into biju mode stage 1 but the three of them had agreed not to tell anyone about this, at least not until now.

However now Minato was going to teach his child how to defeat a jinchuriki. He was going to teach him to do an odd numbered seal on top of the even and cut off the biju's power to the jinchuriki. Even though Minato had no doubt that Naruto could still defeat shukaku, the weakest of the biju, since he had biju mode under his belt, Minato would rather not have Naruto destroy the whole arena and the people inside it.

So for the next month Naruto was going to train in fuujnjutsu, something he was already kage level at, in fact after learning the odd numbered seals all he would have to do is perfect his hirashin and he would be basically up to his father's level of fuuinjutsu.

Timeskip to the last night before the chunin exam finals.

The month had been peculiar for Naruto, especially since he wasn't very kntelligent when it came to understanding a girl's feelings. The training had been straightforward for him and because of his clones he had learnt the odd numbered seals, in fact he had also perfected his hirashin to his fathers level and now there was a hirashin tag on almost everysingle thing in the village.

It hadn't been really hard for him to do that since his father had already placed hirashin tags on everything during his time. So Naruro only needed to see out the new things like Iruka's underwear, which wasn't all that new now that he thought about. He had also placed a hirashin on every single thing in his house in case it got stolen and going through your mother's laundry wasn't an event he had enjoyed.

No the reason why the month had been peculiar was because Ino had expressed her feelings towards him in front of the whole konoha 12. They had been at Barb Q again to celebrate everyone's victory when Ino had just blurted it out. Sasuke had made the loudest hn he had ever made when she did.

Hinata, for some reason, liked that another female had opened her eyes properly and saw Naruto. Which was a lightning strike that strucm everyone, including Ino. She had expected her old best friend to rage on hearing that ino liked Naruto but Hinata didn't.

Instead Hinata said that they could share Naruto. Which basically knocked out everyone then and there. She then told them of the traditional culture, where a man sometime has 4 or 5 wives considering his own importance. Of course Naruto didn't have a problem with this so he let the ladies discuss the details. What he did have a problem with was Sakura killer intent stare.

After the dinner, Sasuke had agreed to walk Sakura home but instead she came back to Naruto to hit him on the head but Hinata stopped Sakura. "You always call Naruto baka (idiot) when you yourself can't do anything without him or Sasuke. You always hold the two back and I will not let you harm Naruto anymore. You think the only reason he doesnt stop you is because he is weak but actually its the other way around. You are the one who is weak Sakura, you are the one who needs help," Hinata spoke firmly as she held Sakura wrist.

That was when Sakura realised that she was the weakest out of the Konoha 12. Even Konohamaru had learnt the harem technique. She had seen kiba's strength, the one who she would always throw in fire's way, He wasn't the weakest anymore, she was. and she knew it. She looked back at Sasuke who hn'ed at Hinata. Obviousy he had finally made a place for Sakura somewhere near his heart and disproved of Hinata hurting Sakura's feelings but there was nothing he could do either.

He felt Naruto's power eminating from Naruto every single time he saw Naruto and he knew he could not harm Hinata. So all Sasuke did was grab Sakura's hand and walk away. Sakura felt ashamed.

Chunin Exam day.

Everyone but Dosu was in the first round list. Temari knew why. She knew that Gaara had killed Dosu a week ago bht ddcided to femai quiet. She decided to check the matchup's again.

First round

Aburame Shino vs Gaara

Temari vs Shikamaru Nara

Hyuga Hinata vs Sasuke Uchiha

Kankuro vs Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto also looked at the matchups on the VIP finalists room holding Hinata's hand.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata, before he wojld have been certain he could defeat her but now he wasn't so sure.

Shikamaru smiled as he had been placed with a girl again.

End of Chapter 11

Please review.

Hey I asked you if you wanted it harem and now it is going to be


End file.
